As this type of art, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2008-182374 discloses art in which through reproduced still images the main subject image is successively overlaid and displayed in chronological order showing the position tracking data on the basis of position tracking data of the main subject recorded during photography.
However, with the art disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the main subject image successively overlaid and displayed on still images is a still image of a portion cut from the still image as a whole. Consequently, the art disclosed in Patent Literature 1 had the problem of being unable to express movements of the subject itself owing to movements of the position of the main subject.